Yapool
is an evil entity and the main antagonist from the Ultraman Ace. He has been defeated many times but proves to be immortal because of his eternal resentment for Ultras. He also tends to avoid death due to his cunning and intelligence, and use of alternate forms and his creations, the Choju, to avoid detection. *Subtitle: *Vakishim Subtitle: *Giant Subtitle: History Ultraman Ace Yapool, an ancient creature from another dimension with similarities to Satan and Legion, was an extremely skilled being of many conciousnesses with a knack for creating biological creations known as Choju. Yapool set his sights for Earth, but the original Five Ultra Brothers sent with their youngest member, Ultraman Ace and Earth's attack team at that time, TAC would came to stop him. Yapool would send many monsters to defeat Ultraman Ace, even seeking alien allies but all failed. Vakishim For once, Yapool decided to take the matters on his own by turning himself into to attack Earth, first by attacking Minami (the female co-host of Ultraman Ace.) While she managed to survive, Vakishim managed to possess (or possibly impersonate) a small boy and used him as a puppet to hide from TAC. As the boy, he set his parents' and his home village on fire in a brutal display. Once TAC found out about the truth, Vakishim escaped from the boy's body and transformed into his true form and fled through his dimensional portal. Vakishim reappeared out from a different portal near TAC's HQ and proceeded to attack, with nothing that TAC's fighter jets could do. Finally, Ultraman Ace arrived to do battle and after a long brutal fight, Ultraman Ace destroyed Vakishim's horn with the Star Beam Cutter and kills Vakishim with the Palm Cutter followed by the Ace Slash. Despite Vakishim's defeat, but Yapool managed to survive in his own. Strange Old Man and Giant Yapool In episode 23, Yapool took action on his own again, plotting a global scale plan with his two new alias, and . One day, Yapool for the first time schemed an invasion on their own hands without using Chojus. They started off by sending an agent of them in disguise as an old man, manipulating children from around the globe by singing a hypnotic music and said the world will end. While Hokuto was patrolling, he saw them but it took Yapool's teleporting ability to catch his attention and rushed to the beach where his kidnapping plot took place. Once arrived, the Strange Old Man transformed his head into that of a gorilla and summoned a snowstorm before he attacked Hokuto with his Fire Breath. Hokuto shot him but that made him fell from a cliff. Fortunately, he survived but heavily injured. Knowing how far Yapool had gone through TAC decided to attack Yapool in his own domain. Using a special dimensional traveling device TAC sent Hokuto first because he volunteered. However, as the traveling started Yapool began to disrupt it and nearly teleported him into another dimension, but Zoffy arrived and managed to allow him and Minami to become Ultraman Ace. Once Ace was in his dimension Yapool combined themselves and used their anger over Ace and TAC to turn into a single entity, Giant Yapool. The battle between the two giants commenced as Giant Yapool and Ace exchanged beams until he was incapable of going on much further. With Giant Yapool beaten, Ace decided to leave his dimension. The Strange Old Man fainted after his comrades' defeat affect him as well and returning the kidnapped children once and for all. Although Yapol was not killed he would be incapacitated long enough for other aliens to attack Earth while he recovered. *'NOTE': According to past magazines and episode 23 and 24 of Ultraman Ace, the destruction of Giant Yapool caused his cells to disperse around the Earth and therefore leads to multiple Super Beast attacks in spite of his absence. Woman Yapool Yapool later schemed his vengeance on Hokuto, who was now the sole host of Ace since Minami had left after countless failure of his plans. He disguised himself as a female dentist and tried to make Hokuto to cause him to go insane by placing a hallucination chip on his teeth while he was given a dental care, causing Verokron II to appear only in front of his eyes everywhere. After Hokuto saw several delusions of Verokron II not seen by anyone else and had taken action himself, he was fired from TAC for his unwarranted assault on what they did not see. Without Hokuto in TAC anymore Yapool felt satisfied and unleash the real Verokron II to attacked a city. Woman Yapool's tricks later foiled and killed by Hokuto himself when he fired his gun at the fiend, as he fainted and reduced to bubbles. The real Verokron II was eliminated by Ace afterwards while his dental clinic mysteriously disappeared the next day. Alien Simon Although seemingly dead, Yapool had survived, and then used this alien form (in a juvenile state) as a disguise. He first pretended to be targeted by Yapool in order to get closer to TAC. He later escorted some kids away to safety when Jumbo King attacked the city. Despite talking only in his kind's language but later he told Hokuto via specialized telepathy that he is Yapool in disguise and his true plan was to getting his revenge on TAC, Hokuto/Ace and depriving the children's kindness. Once again, Yapool was killed (seemingly for the last time) by Hokuto before transforming into Ace and fighting Jumbo King. Jumbo King was defeated and Yapool's reign on Earth seemingly ended. Ultraman Taro *'NOTE': While not mentioned in the series, but a 1990 magazine stated that Yapool collaborated with Alien Empera during his presence, with Re-Bemstar is one of the products of their collaboration. This entry in the franchise also establishes Yapool's giant form to be his standard form, and from here on the form becomes his most-used appearance in the Ultra Series. Many months after Ultraman Ace defeated his most powerful choju, Jumbo King, Yapool hid himself into exile and somehow created a vehicle that not only allowed him to enter Earth's dimension, but in space. To defeat Ultraman Taro He made Oil Drinker but killed by Astromons then he revived Bemstar. But Unlike the original, Yapool would make his own modifications to the native being of the Cancer constellation and turn him into Reconstructed Bemstar. ZAT was well aware and alert of the situation and tested a new type of giant buzz-saw on Reconstructed Bemstar they claimed was exactly like Jack's Ultra Bracelet, but Yapool's modifications proved that it was not enough to defeat Reconstructed Bemstar. After Reconstructed Bemstar defeated Taro, Yapool demanded him to eat the rest of the oil refinery he was attacking. ZAT returned & began to attack Bemstar. After Bemstar was starting to lose his spirit after being repetitively stabbed in the eyes by a man Yapool revived Sabotendar to kill the man. Soon Kotaro returned, transformed into Taro & began to fight Bemstar & Sabotender. Furious that Taro was still alive, Yapool revived Verokron II to take care of the situation only for all the Monsters to be defeated. Yapool tried to retreat from Earth's atmosphere, but Taro made his vehicle explode with him inside using his Storium Ray, defeating him once again. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers In the 1986, the ever plotting Yapool sent a new choju of his, called the U-Killersaurus, to dispose of Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, and Ace. The battle began on the moon, with the four Ultras dodging everything U-Killersaurus threw at them. Grappling with the beast proved futile, as its strength was enough to hold off two Ultras at once. Yapool laughed at their efforts. He claimed that U-Killersaurus was created from the hate of the Yapool. When the four Bros. tried to use their beams on the choju, it flew towards Earth. The heroes tried to stop U-Killersaurus, only to be met by a barrage of his organic missiles. Avoiding those, the Bros. prepared to launch their beams again, when Ultraman halted them; firing their beams so close to the Earth could harm the citizens. After grappling with U-Killersaurus' extendable claws, it was then that the four of them did the only thing they could do without harming Earth: imprison U-Killersaurus in a dimensional prison with its creator, Yapool. After crippling U-Killersaurus by blasting off his limbs, Jack and Ace combined their Specium and Metallium Rays to send U-Killersaurus plummeting into the Earth. The Bros. arrived at the scene, and, using the Final Cross Shield, the four Bros. sealed U-Killersaurus and Yapool into the bay they had landed in. For twenty years both Yapool and U-Killersaurus would remain sealed, until he duped a group of aliens, Temperor, Zarab, Guts, and Nackle into free them. After finally being revived by Alien Nackle and Alien Guts, U-Killersaurus was even more powerful than before. Yapool was revived as well, and casually killed his supposed ally, Nackle (Guts was destroyed by Mebius). As far as he was concerned, Nackle was just a pawn. U-Killersaurus then proceeded to mercilessly beat the Ultra Bros. with his new strength. Even when Ultraman Taro and Zoffy arrived to assist the brothers, they still could not stop this juggernaut of a monster. U-Killersaurus Neo soon caught Mebius with his large pinchers, and prepared his ultmite attack in order to kill him. However, the remaining Ultra Bros. combined their power with Mebius, and the result was Ultraman Mebius Infinity. U-Killersaurus Neo was helpless against him, as he easily smashed into his body and came out the other side, causing U-Killersaurus Neo to decay into dust, along with Yapool, ending his terror until Alien Empera revived him months later. Ultraman Mebius Yapool then reappeared in Ultraman Mebius episode 24 and became a recurring antagonist in the show. Having escaped death, Yapool sought his revenge on Mebius by kidnapping Ryu Aihara and possess him in a plot to frame Mirai. His plan almost worked (sabotaged a GUYS aircraft) until Sakomizu appeared and foil his plot. Under Ryu's assurance, Mirai fired his GUYS Memory Display, forcing Yapool to exit and took over Vakishim before retreated. When Asami Fujisawa presented GUYS with a Meteor capable of sealing the dimensional portal, Yapool possessed her in hopes of disposing the device but realised too late that it was all a ploy to lure his Super Beast Doragory. Yapool's dimension was sealed with Dimensional Dissolver in hopes of preventing him to attack Earth. Emperor's servitude Several months later, he appeared to have unseal the portal and utilized Gadiba in possessing Red King within Tatar Island. Although fought by Mebius, Gadiba soon expelled under Yapool's orders, leaving Gomora (who borrowed the appearance of Red King) to deal with the Ultra. He would soon join the ranks of Dark Four Heavenly Kings, confidently being the first to left and attack Mebius in hopes of giving the Earth to Alien Empera. His first mission is by luring GUYS to outer space with a crystal missile and for Lunaticks to deal them while personally sending his revived Ace Killer to fight Mebius. In the middle of the battle, he assimilated Gadiba with Ace Killer into Mebius Killer, overpowering Mebius until he comes up with a new tactic; Mebium Dynamite. Once Mebius revert to Mirai, he kidnapped the Ultra and two other humans, Aya and Hirukawa. He brought his targets to a dimension which appeared to be Tokyo in ruins. Seeing Hirukawa's irrational desperation to survive, he coerced the man to shoot both Aya and Mirai, ultimately exposing the latter as an Ultra in disguise. When Mirai refused to admit the ugly truth of humanity, Yapool engages in a battle against the Ultra and successfully weaken him. He shift his attention to Aya and blasted the area in front of her, nearly killing her. Encouraged by Seiji, Mebius' power and spirit were restored, and much to Yapool's surprise, he stood up once more, and assumed his Burning Brave Mode. This time, the tide of the battle turned, as Mebius went on an all-out attack on Yapool before dealing the finishing blow. His last words were that of informing Mebius that more foes, even stronger, would come, such as Deathrem, and Grozam. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Yapool was revived and possessing his creation, Mebius Killer. Yapool, along with Deathrem, Glozam, and Armored Mefilas assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Mechazam in an attempt to resurrect Alien Empera. However, their plan was foiled when Ultraman Mebius looses the Giga Battle Nizer and Mechazam sacrifices his life to keep the Emperor from being revived. After a battle with Ultraman Ace, he was finally destroyed by a single shot of his Metallium Ray. Ultraman Ginga Yapool appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he along with many monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Yapool departed back to his dimension after the defeat of Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S Yapool return with Vakishim on Ultraman Ginga S episode 5, this time inside his Giant Yapool body for most of his appearance. Yapool appears when Vakishim was fighting Ginga. Angry at Android One Zero for using Vakishim's Spark Doll without permission, he took control of the Choju away from the android and cast her out of the Lived Doll. He then sent the choju back to his home dimension and told One Zero and Exceller that he will deal with Ginga, knowing about the Chibu's plan to steal the Victorium, and then he vanished, planning on something diabolical with the humans. This event revealed that Yapool was in Vakishim when the monster had turned into a Spark Doll, thus resulting him slumbering inside the choju. Soon he possessed Gouki Matsumoto and went on a small rampage and even trapped Hikaru Raido in a Dimensional Rift. When Gouki struggled with Yapool for control after seeing a pregant woman needing help and taking her to a nearby hospital, the choju maker transformed into his giant form with Gouki still possessed and was about to strike Arisa Sugita and her UPG vehicle but Gouki fought back until Ginga kicked Yapool, freeing Gouki from his possession. He then ordered Vakishim to retreat back into their dimension but Ultraman Victory followed suit and brought it back. He then fought with Ginga himself who transformed into Strium form and Victory "UITrans" his right hand into the Gudon Whip. After Vakishim's defeat, he tried to return to his dimension, but Victory stopped him and he was then defeated by Ginga using the Metallium Ray. Ultra Fight Victory - 2= }} .]] Yapool returned in Ultra Fight Victory as the one responsible for sending the Choju. He somehow survived his destruction during his previous defeat at the hands of Ultraman Ginga. He was first seen studying Ultraman Victory's UITrans ability, while he was fighting Aribunta. Yapool appeared to Sakuya and confiscated her Victorium Necklace, while stating his plan to go to the Victorium Core. Afterwards, he went down to the Victorium core and used Sakuya's necklace to gather energy from the core itself. Yapool then revealed himself after Victory defeated Aribunta and stated he already had enough power to revive Juda. He then sent Doragory, Verokron, and Vakishim to fight Leo and Astra and protect the distortion that housed the reviving Space Emperor and ordered Ace Killer to stop Ace from saving Ultraman Ginga. When Victory arrived, Yapool explained that he was able to copy the Ultra's UITrans, and had given it to Ace Killer, declaring him, Victory Killer and later summoned Lunaticks to kill Ginga. After both choju have been killed by Victory and Shepherdon, and Ginga and Ace have been restored, Yapool went to Planet Gua and used the Victorium he stole from the core to kickstart the revival of Juda. He reveled in his glory until Ginga, Victory, and Ace showed up and fired the Victorium Shoot, Ginga Cross Shot, and Punch Laser respectively at the choju. Yapool then grew in size and joined the choju in fighting the Ultras and was winning over the new Ultras thanks to his bitter animosity towards the Ultra brothers empowering him until the old Ultras suggested that they merge to form Ultraman Ginga Victory and they did. The fight quickly swung into Ginga Victory's favor, and Yapool was defeated with the Ultra Fushion Shoot. In his last act, Yapool gives in his own energy to revive Juda. Ultraman X Continuing from ''Ultra Fight Victory, it was revealed that Yapool not only revived Juda, but also Mold and Gina as well without notice. Data |-|2= is the form Yapool took when he first appeared on screen and in his own dimension. Originally, this form was thought to be a group of alien called the Yapool. The Japanese character 人 means people or person, this is how Yapool was originally referred to as a group instead of a being. It was later revealed that the Yapool shown in Ultraman Ace is either a collective form, comprising all of his race, or just a single Yapool acting on his own desires and tactics. In Ultraman Ace, Yapool Man's appearance was that of people in purple with yellow linings in their body. However, starting from Ultraman Mebius and so on, Yapool Man's appearances would be more identical to the Giant Yapool. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Yapool Dimension Powers and Weapons *Body Snatch: Yapool is capable of body snatching humans and even his own Choju. While possessing them their abilities and intelligence increase. However, Yapool does not certain some humans by force unless they sell their soul to him. *Advanced Technology: Yapool has highly advanced technology such as being capable of turning ordinary animals like pigeons into biological war machines that can go toe to toe against the likes of Ultraman Ace. *Black Magic: Aside from technological use, Yapool can even use Black Magic to create choju as seen used on ordinary human to create Cowra and Mazarius, even on Aprasa Fairy to turn her into the monstrous Aprasar. *Dimensional Manipulation: Yapool can manipulate dimensions, primarily to transport his Choju to Earth and back. The portals appear to open the sky like an eggshell while doing this. *Shapeshifting/Human Disguise: In some operations, Yapool was seen initiated his own human disguise and even masquerade as an Alien Simon. In Ultraman Mebius, his disguise resembles Black Directive. *Combine: All of the Yapool can combine together to form Giant Yapool. *Immortality: As stated in Ultra Fight Victory, Yapool said himself that he would never die as long as his strong hatred for Ultra Brothers existed. Therefore, once he's defeated, he will return with greater power. ::;Ultraman Mebius *Corruption: Indeed a demon by the Ultra Brothers, Yapool can corrupt any individual by whispering to their heart. Only seen in the movie to manipulate aliens like Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle and Alien Temperor. At the film's climax, he admitted that they were just pawns of his schemes as he destroyed their saucer after each others' death (Alien Nackle however survived till his revival but only to be betrayed in the end). *Psychic Control: Yapool can use telepathy to control an opponent's movements. He can hold them in place with his right hand, as well as flip them around and throw them. *Gadiba: Yapool controls a tiny spirit/gas monster, called Gadiba. Can enter the bodies of monsters, increase their strength, etc. Yapool Man Body Snatch.png|Body Snatch Yapool Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Yapool Psychic Control.png|Psychic Control Gadiba.png|Gadiba - Strange Old Man= :;Stats *Height: Human *Weight: Human *Origin: Yapool's dimension :;Powers and Weapons *Hypnotic Song: Yapool can induce a hypnotic song to lure children into his lead. *Teleportation: Yapool can teleport himself and others to a destined location. *Snowstorm: Yapool can summon a snowstorm. *Shapeshifting: Yapool can morph his human face into a gorilla head for an attack mode. *Fire Breath: Yapool can exhale a stream of fire for combat. *Staff: Yapool carried a wooden staff which he used to manipulate nature such as slowing a wave, removing grasses and withering plants. *Immortality: As stated in Ultra Fight Victory, Yapool said himself that he would never die as long as his strong hatred for Ultra Brothers existed. Therefore, once he's defeated even in any form he resided, he will return with greater power. - Giant Yapool= is Yapool's true form. In Ultraman Ace, he created this form by merging multiple Yapool Man forms together. However, this form has more recently become Yapool's default appearance, and he usually takes this form whenever he appears. :;Stats *Height: 50 m, 14 cm ~ 50 m (Ginga S) *Weight: 82,000 t, 150 g ~ 82,000 t (Ginga S) *Origin: Yapool's dimension :;Powers and Weapons *Blade Hand: Giant Yapool's right arm ends with a large, sharp blade. Effective for bashing and slashing foes. **Blade Beam: Giant Yapool can fire a yellow beam from the blade. **Blade Blasts: Giant Yapool can emit a powerful energy blast from his bladed left hand. Can cause large explosions and be fired rapidly. *Armor: Giant Yapool has armor that allows him to survive attacks like Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray. *Physic Wall Explosion: Giant Yapool can create a wall of explosions as a defensive barrier. *Immortality: As stated in Ultra Fight Victory, Yapool said himself that he would never die as long as his strong hatred for Ultra Brothers existed. Therefore, once he's defeated even in any form he resided, he will return with greater power. *Telekinesis: Giant Yapool displayed telekinetic powers, allowing him to throw his foes around like rag dolls. *Choju Summon: As long as Yapool's energy is sufficient, he will be able to summon Choju. The Choju will usually appear through a giant crack in the sky that would disappear after the Choju exits. ::;Ultraman Mebius *Dimensional Travel: Yapool can travel to and from his dimension at will by making a hole in the sky, which seems to shatter like glass. He can also use this to go to any place he wants, and the size of the hole ranges from small to extremely large. The sky will piece itself back together when he leaves or re-enters the portal. He can even take others through these holes with him. Beings of light and humans can not sustain for long in this dimension. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with Ace Killer. Giant Yapool charges Ace Killer with purple aura energy for the latter to perform a screwdriver attack towards the target. ::;Ultraman Ginga S *Size Change: Instead of using human disguises, Yapool can change his Giant Yapool body into human size and back into Giant Yapool. *Body Snatch: Giant Yapool can possess humans but unlike his first attempts, it seemes that he needs to possess the victim twice to complete the assimilation process. However, if the victim has a strong will, (s)he will be able to temporarily paralyze Yapool. *Mirror Travel: Giant Yapool can travel through mirrors. Even if the mirror he appeared in was smashed, he still lives and continue to appear through various mirror shards. ::;Ultra Fight Victory *Minus Energy Release: Upon death, Yapool after explosion will transfer his remaining minus energy to the space distortion and completely revive Juda. *Victorium Necklace: Stolen from Sakura. Yapool possess a Victorium necklace. **Victorium Core Energy Absorption: Using the necklace, Yapool can absorb energy from the core and store in the necklace. This energy can be released to speed up Juda's revival process. YapoolvsAce.jpg|Blade Beam imagerbbrbhrh.jpg|Blade Blasts Giant Yapool Armor.png|Armor imagekdskks.jpg|Telekinesis imagetbbbggbbtbgttn.jpg|Choju Summon Giant Yapool Dimensional Travel.png|Dimensional Travel Yapool stops by to say Hi.png|Mirror Travel Yapoolposses.jpg|Body Snatch imagevfggggtggbg.jpg|Minus Energy Release imagerwefvvfvvggg.jpg|Victorium Necklace imagebgrtgggggtrg.jpg|Victorium Core Energy Absorption imagetgbrbgbggb.jpg|Speed Up - Re= Re-Giant Yapool Yapool reappeared in Ultraman Taro after being revieved, as . :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 82,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension :;Powers and Weapons *Spaceship: Giant Yapool had a large vehicle that can travel through space and summon different monsters to do his bidding. He can also used it to revive and alter dead monsters. His original giant size can also fit in it. *Staff: Giant Yapool wields a staff with the top of it heavily resembles his blade hand. Its used to revive Monsters. *Immortality: As stated in Ultra Fight Victory, Yapool said himself that he would never die as long as his strong hatred for Ultra Brothers existed. Therefore, once he's defeated even in any form he resided, he will return with greater power. Reconstructed Giant Yapool Spaceship.png|Spaceship Reconstructed Giant Yapool Staff.png|Staff }} - Yapool Woman= Yapool Woman With Yapool surviving his fight with Ace despite losing the ability to assume his Giant Yapool form due to his injuries, he took the form of a female dentist, disguising himself as in order to exact his revenge on Hokuto. The Japanese word indicates the gender of his disguise. :;Stats *Height: 164 cm *Weight: 48 kg *Origin: Yapool's dimension :;Powers and weapons *Illusional Verokron II: As seen when she was performing dental surgery on Hokuto, the man received hallucinations of Verokron. Each time Hokuto saw this, it caused his teeth intense pain in response to Yapool's spell. *Extraordinary Jumper: Yapool Woman could perform a backflip, but she wasn't able to avoid Hokuto's shot. *Immortality: As stated in Ultra Fight Victory, Yapool said himself that he would never die as long as his strong hatred for Ultra Brothers existed. Therefore, once he's defeated even in any form he resided, he will return with greater power. Yapool Woman Illusional Verokron II.png|Illusional Verokron II - Alien Simon= Alien Simon In his final appearance in Ultraman Ace, Yapool took the form of a juvenile , a race of aliens that he had defeated in the past, as a means to evade TAC and unleash his strongest Choju yet, Jumbo King. Subtitle: :;Stats *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 80 kg *Origin: Yapool Dimension Powers and Weapons *Telepathy: Yapool/Alien Simon can talk to anyone he desired via telepathy as seen when he admitted to Hokuto that he's indeed a Yapool in disguise. Yet, this telepathic ability cannot only be interpreted by normal humans. *Dimensional Manipulation: Yapool can manipulate dimensions, primarily to transport his Choju to Earth and back. The portals appear to open the sky like an eggshell while doing this. *Immortality: As stated in Ultra Fight Victory, Yapool said himself that he would never die as long as his strong hatred for Ultra Brothers existed. Therefore, once he's defeated even in any form he resided, he will return with greater power. }} Assimilations Although a capable fighter himself, Yapool had evidently use the bodies of Choju and other of his monsters as physical projections. Vakishimm.png|Vakishim (also as one of his many forms in Ace). UKillersaurus.jpg|U-Killersaurus UKillersaurus_Neo.png|U-Killersaurus Neo Doragory_Mini-Moth_Form.png|Doragory (as a large moth) Mebius_Killer_Mebius_Brace.png|Mebius Killer (substitute in Ghost Rebirth) Other Media Ultraman F *'NOTE': Before the novel was bundled into a book, it was first published in monthly magazines. Yapool's chapter was indeed a filler that exclusive to the novel book itself. Giant Yapool appeared in this novel as one of the many antagonists. Through a dimensional crack created by Soso via Clone Bullton, Yapool emerged on Nagoya, Japan, having fused to his Super Beast U-Killersaurus. He demanded an Ultraman for him to fight and thus Hayata (who was separated from Ultraman) appeared. Although declared as a "remnant of the original Ultraman", Yapool was quick to dismiss the former Ultra Host and held Ultraman F as a hostage. F retaliated by escaping and destroy both alien and Super Beast. Figure Release Info HG Ultra Series *Yapool Man (HG Ultra Series, 2014) **Release Date: 2014/7/25 ***Shipping Date: 2014/11 (Estimated) **Material: PVC **Age recommendation: 15 years and up **Size: About 85 mm **Made in: China As part of the "HG Ultra Series" gashapon toy celebration, three sets of aliens that had fought the Showa Ultras, Yapool Man, Alien Pedan and Black Directive was released. The set can be sold on available gashapon machines at Japan while shipping would be available in November 2014. Notes *The picture shown was a prototype as of the actual figure might appear to be different. Quotes "The Ultramen may be strong,but the humans aren't. That is all." ―Yapool, Friend & Demon Gallery Yapool_original.png Giant Yapool.jpg Yapool_giant.png YapoolvsAce.jpg Yapool 8.jpg|Alien Simon Reconstructed_Giant_Yapool.jpg|Yapool in Ultraman Taro uhhhhhhh.png yapool sanjo.png YAPOOOOOOL.png balloon force.png yap trap.png|Yapool transforms yap trap 2.png hilarious.png dont hurt mebi.png Ultr Mbs Ypl.png Yapooll.png poor mebi.png screencap cuz look at it.png sparks.png u leave the ultra baby be.png Yapool vs Mebius.png dying.png Yapool boom.png YapoolZero.jpg Yapool One Zero.jpg YapoolS.png Yapool Man Mirror Travel.png YapoolvsGinga.jpg Victory Yapool.jpg YAPOOL-VICTORY I.jpg CHOJU-VICTORY.jpg Imagfggfggge.jpg 268px-Yapool1.jpg|Yapool in an Ultra Zone sketch mfBg_VNehEthTOoPpCUmzcg.jpg|Yapool Spark Doll Yapool data info.jpg Simon.jpg|Simon's concept art Yapool concept art.jpg|Yapool Man Concept Art 10336688 271808733015063 3492904252884872098 n.jpg|Yapool is seen on the lower right of the page. Yapool Giant.png 10446676_271653496363920_6127408974517864673_n.jpg|On the circle beside Vakishim, Ginga is throwing him 34.jpg|'巨大ヤプール' YAPOOL-S.png yapool_01.jpg|X-plus 25cm Yapool Yapool 1994.jpeg|Bandai Yapool 1994 X Plus Yapool 2016.jpeg|X-Plus Yapool 2016. Trivia *Yapool's name was taken from Shōzō Numa's 1956 science fiction (also cult) novel, Kachikujin Yapu. *Since Giant Yapool only fought Ace in his own dimension, None of TAC's documents mentioned him, as revealed in Ultraman Mebius. *Giant Yapool's motif is based on a crab and Great King Enma, the god whom judge the dead and preside over the Narakas ("Hells" or "Purgatories"), and the cycle of rebirth in Buddhism. *When Giant Yapool fights Ace in his own dimension, he doesn't speak at all, instead producing a loud roar similar to Black King's. *Though Giant Yapool only appeared in one episode of Ultraman Ace, his form's silhouette can be seen when Jumbo King was being created. *Yapool's appearance was reused from the Giant Yapool suit but it's appearance was albeit different due to the suit poorly aged. *Giant Yapool's suit was reused from Ultraman Mebius with some slight alterations made to it. *Yapool in this series was the only alien not to have any relation with Alien Chibu Exceller and the latter was surprised to see him not as a Spark Doll. **He was also the only alien not to have been in a Spark Doll form. *Yapool in Vakishim's body from prior events was a tribute to the choju's appearance in Ultraman Ace whom originally was a form of Yapool before the real one would appear in Ultraman Mebius. *This was the first time Giant Yapool battled in the real world instead of his own dimension. *While his defeat by the Metallium Ray was a homage to the series he first appeared in, Yapool was then shown to be able to survive that attack back then. *This is the first time Yapool failed to escape to his Dimension Travel. *Yapool is the first opponent in Ginga S to not become a Spark Doll upon defeat or even drop one. **This was since he never turned into one. References *ヤプール人 - 怪獣wiki特撮大百科事典 - Seesaa Wiki（ウィキ） *巨大ヤプール - 怪獣wiki特撮大百科事典 - Seesaa Wiki（ウィキ） *巨大ヤプール（メビウス版） - 怪獣wiki特撮大百科事典 - Seesaa Wiki（ウィキ） ja:ヤプール人 id:Yapool Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Residents of Yapool's Dimension Category:Alien Empera's agents Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Characters Category:Ultraman F Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen